yugi's yami
by Neko Oni
Summary: yy based off the song stacey's mom. anzu has a crush on yami, but she doesn't know that yami and yugi have a secret of their own


this was inspired by the song "stacey's mom" by fountains of wayne  
  
SUMMARY: anzu is in love with yugi's older brother, yami. but what she doesn't know is that yami and yugi have a secret.....a very yummy secret ^_~  
  
WARNINGS: shounen-ai hints, yxy  
  
DISCLAIMER: yugioh and all associated characters don't belong to me. neither does the song mentioned above.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
YUGI'S YAMI  
  
Anzu leaned against her locker, her book bag at her feet as she gazed up and down the hallway full of students jostling one another in a rush to be the first on their bus so they can sit in the cool seat, the one at the very back of the bus. She didn't see her best friend anywhere.  
  
A musical giggle floated to her ears, and she turned her head; there was a group of her fellow eighth graders walking down the hall, Yugi at the center. The girls chatted with the little one while the boys tripped over each other trying to walk close to him, almost drowning him in their drool.  
  
"Yugi, we on for the movies this weekend ?" A brown haired boy asked him.  
  
Yugi blushed and was about to answer when a Hispanic girl cut him off. "No, Brad, my sleepover's this weekend. You're still coming, right, Yugi?"  
  
Brad glared at the girl. "You're such a witch, Yolanda." The girl merely smirked and chatted with a Chinese girl next to her.  
  
Yugi laughed and shook his head, stopping when he heard his name called. "Yugi, over here!" Anzu waved to him, and he came over. "Lets hurry to your house. I can't wait to get into the pool; it's so hot out."  
  
Yugi nodded his agreement as he and Anzu left school, walking the three blocks to his house.  
  
***************  
  
Anzu was laying on a raft in the huge, in ground swimming pool complete with slide and diving board. Yugi sipped his glass of lemonade, set it down next to Anzu's, then dived into the pool with as big a splash as his petite body could make.  
  
Water washed over her, but Anzu didn't notice. Yugi popped up besides her, giggling at her matted, sodden hair, but the girl was gazing around intently as if she was searching for something. "Yugi, is your yami home?"  
  
"Yami's either at work or tuning up his Mustang." Yugi answered before disappearing back under the blue, chlorinated water and swimming under Anzu's raft.  
  
Yugi popped up again and pushed her raft. "Anzu, come on, lets swim."  
  
"I'm working on my tan."  
  
"Oh." The little one held his arms out. "I should work on mine, too. We go up to high school after summer break." Yugi put another raft in the pool and floated face down on it.  
  
A screen door slammed, drawing Anzu's attention and making her breath catch in her throat. Her blue eyes drank in the sight of Yami. The college aged boy had tri-colored hair like Yugi's, but instead of being soft, his was more spikier. The sun gleamed off his golden tanned skin. His face was smooth and slightly elfin, he had a metal stud and hoop on his left ear, and his left eyebrow was pierced. He had a tatoo on his calf, and another one on the back of his shoulder. He was barefoot and bare chested, his lean muscles and long body moving confidently, his black shorts sagging a bit.  
  
Yami started towards the garage, but when he saw them, he turned and came over to the pool. "Hey, kiddos." He nodded in greeting and grabbed Yugi's glass, taking a swig of his lemonade.  
  
Yugi just laughed and rolled his eyes while Anzu stared at him, unable to respond. Yami drained the rest of Yugi's lemonade then set the glass down. "Yug, Mai's working late, so me and you are gonna go out to eat tonight."  
  
Yugi nodded, his violet eyes shining with a secret pleasure as he stared up at his brother. Anzu just continued to stare at Yami.  
  
His crimson eyes regarded her with an odd look. He came over and flicked her nose. "Didn't know you were studying to be a space cadet." She blushed and looked down while Yugi giggled.  
  
Yugi saw his empty glass and frowned. "Why can't you ever drink Anzu's?"  
  
Yami laughed, gazing fondly at Yugi. "I'll make it up to you; I'll take you someplace really special tonight, okay?"  
  
Yugi pouted cutely, batting his long eyelashes at Yami. "You'd better. Now go away, you're bothering us." He grinned and splashed water on Yami.  
  
"Mmm. Thanks, little one. That felt good." Yami shook his head, sending water droplets splaying. He pulled a black bandanna out from his pocket, dunked it in the pool, folded it up, then wrapped it around his forehead like a headband as he headed back to the garage to work on his car.  
  
Anzu sighed wistfully. "You're so lucky, Yugi. Your family's so cool. Your mom's a supermodel, she lets you and Yami call her by her name, and Yami......" She sighed dreamily and spaced out again.  
  
Yugi snorted and got out of the pool to take a sip of Anzu's lemonade.  
  
*****************  
  
Three weeks later, junior high let out and summer vacation had officially begun. Yugi lay on a lounge chair by the pool, sunglasses perched on his cute nose and a book in his hands. Anzu was mowing the grass; she had volunteered to until a replacement for Pedro, who used to cut their grass and had quit, could be found.  
  
Yugi peered over the rim of his sunglasses and smiled at the sweaty, brown haired girl as he sipped cherry coke through a blue crazy straw. He smiled at her before going back to his book.  
  
Anzu panted, sweat pouring down her and making her t-short and cotton shorts stick to her as she pushed the heavy lawnmower. The things she did for love! But she'd use any excuse to be over Yugi's house in hopes of seeing Yami. She paused for a moment to wipe sweat off of her face; it was dripping into her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Yami!" Yugi kissed his yami on the cheek. Yami lay on the lounge chair next to Yugi, and a red haired college girl in a black bikini knelt besides him and started to massage Yami's back.  
  
Sensing Anzu's gaze, the older girl looked up, straight at her, smirked, and licked at Yami's shoulder with a pierced tongue. Anzu's hands tightened unconsciously on the metal handle, and she pushed forward, right into the bushes on the edge of the lawn. She blushed, looking about to make sure no one had noticed. The red head smirked and went back to her massaging.  
  
Anzu didn't know what to make of her; she was clearly competition, but Yami really didn't seem to be paying her any attention. His head was turned sideways to Yugi, who was absorbed in his book. Though, Anzu thought she'd seen Yami looking her way a couple of times. And his voice was silky and smooth when he pointed out a spot she'd missed.  
  
***********  
  
Two days later, Yugi and Anzu were sitting in the living room, watching MTV, when Anzu asked the question that had been bothering her all week. "Yugi, who was that redhead the other day? Was she Yami's girlfriend?"  
  
Yugi's violet eyes went wide, and he blushed furiously. "Oh, no. That was Oni; she's one of Yami's horn ball friends from college. "  
  
"Oh." Anzu breathed a sigh of relief, then scooted closer to Yugi, nervous as she asked the question she'd never dared ask before. "D-do you think your yami.....likes me?" The last part was a nervous whisper.  
  
Yugi's eyes went wider, and he covered his soft, full lips with two dainty hands. "Uh...Anzu....Yami's not exactly, well....err.....he's not, that is...." Yugi took a deep breath. "Yami isn't attracted to g-"  
  
Her throat constricting, she nodded, holding up her hands to cut him off. "It's alright, you don't have to say anymore. I know, he's too old for me, and he thinks I'm nothing but a kid." Yugi stared at her dumbfounded as she hugged him then excused herself and went home.  
  
**************  
  
It was nearly two weeks before Anzu came over again. She hadn't called or imed Yugi or anything. She knocked on the door; no one answered. Ringing the doorbell didn't help either, so she turned the knob. It was open. She entered the house; her and Yugi were childhood friends, and she'd done it a million times before.  
  
"Hello?" She called out in the vast house, but no one answered. She ran upstairs to Yugi's room and opened the door, which was ajar. Her eyes shot wide open in shock, her mouth hanging open. She squeaked, turned around, and ran out of the house.  
  
"Poor Anzu. I did try to tell her."  
  
"It's her own fault, aibou."  
  
owari  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
there was originally more, and ya can find that on my website and on adultff.net. ^.^ 


End file.
